Memories, Memories, Where Art Thou?
by HannahSakura.Pinoy
Summary: ON HOLD. I don't know what to write here but I'll tell that this story contains something about Naruto and Sasuke with amnesia. And Sakura hates them. I think this is more of a Team 7 fic. Pairings ?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Naruto story.

I don't own Naruto. And I don't know why I keep bothering to write this. You obviously know that.

Summary: It has been almost 2 years since Naruto & Sasuke were found unconscious by a team of Konoha ANBU, not remembering anything about Konoha, Team 7, or their own names for that matter. Now, Sakura finds herself hating her so-called 'teammates' & more especially herself, not wanting to let go of the fact that she had been waiting 5 years for nothing.

Two figures charged at each other in the dark of the night. The only source of light were of the pale moon & of balls of powerful energy emitting from one of each figures' hand. Battle cries were let out & the two jutsus clashed w/ each other.

Sapphire blue met obsidian black for a brief moment before a flash of bright light shone. The two men found themselves being forced away from each other by a large explosion. One crashed through the forest, stopping momentarily while his back collided, breaking numerous trees. The other skidded every so often as he flew just inches above the rough & uneven surface of the ground, only coming to a halt by crashing onto a large boulder.

A strange feeling came over & both felt their minds go blank before they fell into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

She was smiling, but anger filled her inside! She stared at her two so-called 'teammates', who were laughing & smiling like nothing was wrong. Like everything is okay! But everything is not ok & never will be! But they don't know that! That makes her the more furious!

She will never feel true happiness! Not until her teammates come back.

Almost 2 years have passed! Yet still nothing! She clenched her fists white. She hates them! She knows she shouldn't as it was unfair, but she could not help but feel that way. They are not & never will be her teammates. They are but a mere imitation! A FAKE!

She had not waited years for _these_ people. She had waited for Naruto & Sasuke.

Flashback

She ran as fast as she could. Her legs were ready to give up, but she wasn't. She had been away on a mission the time the news came. And at the instance she finished reading the letter, she forced her team of specially trained ANBU to quickly finish off the rogue nins they had been sent to assassinate.

Her eyes landed on a magnificent gate still quite far ahead & she sped up to her utmost limits, leaving her long ago panting team farther behind. Her whole body was exhausted & fatigue filled every inch, practically gasping for air. She reached the gate but did not stop or even slow down until she reached the entrance of a large white building.

As she entered the glass double doors, she was greeted w/ the sight of people, mostly doctors & nurses, bustling around. She strode through the crowd & many looked her way. They knew why she was here. Thanking the receptionist, she quickly left for her destination.

Every head was turned to her, but she merely ignored them. She ran up a few floors & turned a few corners before stopping in front of a white door. Nervousness & excitement filled her at the same time. At long last, they're back! Her teammates are finally back! It had been a long 5 years.

Slipping off her white & red mask, she opened the door slowly. Her eyes immediately landed on two figures, one a blonde, & the other raven haired, lying beside each other on different beds. She took a chair from the far corner & sat in-between them, smiling at their forms. She took note that they were still wrapped in bandages though it had been a few days since they were brought back.

A few minutes later, the door opened revealing none other than the Godaime Hokage & her assistant Shizune. The pink haired kunoichi stood up & bowed in respect to the two females.

"Sakura," Tsunade paused. "There is something you should know." The Godaime spoke in a sad tone. Behind her, Shizune also held a gloomy expression.

Sakura started to panic. Did something happen to her teammates? Did they lose an eye, or had they a fatal injury? They looked fine, but she should have checked on them first!

Seeing her student panic, Tsunade placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Sakura, calm down for a sec." Seeing her calm, the Hokage decided to be straight to the point.

"The two… Naruto & Sasuke… they… have lost their memories." In the background, Shizume looked up to see the pink haired girl's reaction. Sakura just stood there.

"C-can you repeat that, Tsunade-sama?" she whispered shakily. Tsunade looked away sadly. "They have amnesia, Sakura. When they were found they were already like that. They didn't have a single memory of what happened before they were unconscious. They… they won't know you. They don't even remember their own name." Everyone stood unmoving & the air was filled w/ uneasy silence.

"No." She whispered. She clenched her fists. "That is not true." She dropped to her knees & gasped out breaths. Tsunade ushered Shizune out & herself out, leaving the disoriented kunoichi.

Long, waist length pink hair curtained her face, reaching the spotless white floor she was facing. Balled fists dripped w/ blood & tears trailed down silently from wide emerald eyes as she repeatedly slammed the tiled floor harder & harder. "NO!"

Outside the hospital, Tsunade stopped walking followed by Shizune as they heard the agonizing & pained scream of the pink haired girl. She gritted her teeth, slightly regretting telling her student. But it was for the best. It was better than to wait & let her find out that they don't know her.

Shizune never once looked up from the ground since they left the room. She felt pity for the girl. She knew Sakura worked hard for this day. She wanted to show her teammates that she was not a weakling & that she could keep up w/ them.

At only 17 years of age, Sakura already surpassed her. She is one of the top jounin & ANBU & is the top medic of Konoha next to Tsunade. Some say she would even surpass the Sannin. Accomplishing this much at such a young age, she believes that Sakura will surpass their master. They would only have to wait & see.

Shizune thought she was good, but seeing Sakura accomplish what she thought was so impossible before, she felt like so ordinary.

She looked up to the window of the room & regretted doing so. Sakura stared down face stained w/ tears but void of expression. Shizune was unable to turn away until she heard Tsunade's voice, telling her that it was time to leave.

Sakura watch the two females walk away & disappear from her sight. Her hand moved to cover her eyes. She abruptly turned to leave the room & headed for home. She feels tired. She went to bed as soon as she entered her apartment. At least she could still dream.

End Flashback

She stood up from her usual spot on the stool & headed for the door. She felt three, or rather, two & a half pairs of eyes turn her way. "You're leaving already, Sakura-chan?" She clenched & unclenched her fists from the way the owner of the voice said her name. "Yes, _Naruto_." The way she said it came out a bit cold.

She put on a smile & turned to face the three men, two of which she did not feel to speak to. "I need to prepare. I have a mission tomorrow." She answered in an overly happy voice, pretending to be excited.

"Don't you want to finish you're ramen first? You hardly ate." Said the 19-year-old Uchiha Sasuke. "I'm not very hungry." She said rather hurriedly. "O-ok." He looked slightly hurt & surprised by her unexpected change of tone.

Not a second after she turned her back to them, a frown instantly replaced her fake smile. She stepped out of the ramen shop & headed to the direction of her apartment.

Halfway there, she halted in her tracks. "What is it sensei?" Sighing, the famous Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi appeared beside a tree to her far left, an orange book in hand. "Yo!" he greeted, never once looking up from the book.

"Well?" She asked, right hand akimbo while tapping her foot impatiently. The jounin sighed for the second time in 5 minutes. A dark gray (Me: I'm not sure what color his eye is. Pls. tell me if you know.) eye looked over her in a lazy manner, placing his book down.

"You shouldn't be so angry at them. What happened is not any of theirs' fault." She turned her head away, hiding half of her face w/ her now shoulder length hair.

"Sakura." He looked sadly at his former student. "I know you feel that they left you. And I admit that they are not exactly who they used to be, but you & I both know that all we can do is wait. So just accept them now for who they are."

"The 18-year-old woman uttered no words & stood unmoving. Kakashi walked over & embraced her in a brotherly manner. "And I know you believe they will remember." They stayed that way for a few minutes before the pink haired kunoichi pulled away.

"I have to go. I have things to do." The girl stopped when she heard her sensei speak again. "Never stop believing, Sakura." He watched until the kunoichi's form disappeared as she turned a corner. He sighed ruefully for the third time & turned to leave in the opposite direction. What the hell happened to his team?

Tell me what you think. I felt it was a bad ending. Review please! And for those of you, who haven't read it yet, please check out my other story.


	2. Chapter 2

Behind These Jade Green Eyes Chapter 2

Thank you to **seguha** & **Sakura-and-Gaara-4ever** for the reviews. I hope you continue reviewing.

And I want to tell you readers that this is kind of different from the manga. Besides, I wouldn't know much about it 'cause I haven't read any.

We were a team. Not just any team. We were _the_ Team 7, famous for the former ANBU, Copy-nin Kakashi, the last surviving Uchiha prodigy, & the loudmouth Kyuubi bearer. Me? I was simply the weak, love struck female w/ a wide forehead. I was nothing then. I was smart. That was it. But it didn't help much because I was too busy ogling over Sasuke.

I didn't have any bloodline limit or special techniques. I was good at chakra control, but having a low stamina, there was nothing much I could do. I was the weak link of the team. I was always behind. I thought it was only a few steps, & that I'll catch up sooner or later. But I was wrong. I was far, far behind. I only realized that after I failed my first chuunin exams.

Then everything happened so fast. The attack of Sand & Sound, the Sandaime's death, Sasuke joining the enemy, & then Naruto leaving to train after failing to retrieve him.

I was alone. Kakashi-sensei was needed in high-class missions & was forced to rejoin ANBU. Naruto came back after a few months & we had an entirely different team. Other than Naruto & I, there was a new member, Sai, & a substitute sensei, Yamato.

Then Naruto had to leave again after staying for only over a month. And soon, Yamato-sensei was also needed in missions due to lack of ninjas. And Sai vanished somewhere.

I was alone again. And to be strong, I needed someone. Someone, who can really teach me something. And that's where Tsunade-sama came in. She helped me w/ my stamina, trained me in taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu & helped me better my chakra control until I could crush a rock w/ my bare hands.

She also gave me medical training. That's where I excelled. I became a medic in few years' time. I was a good ninja, but it will never be enough for me. I had to be as strong as my teammates. But Tsunade was Hokage, she was always busy & could only teach me as much.

I was put in different teams for half a year. I was in Gai-sensei's team, in Asuma-sensei's, & Kurenai-sensei's. It was fun, & I learned a lot. But I was just an extra. I was never really one of them. And finally, to better my genjutsu skills, I approached Kurenai-sensei. She trained me until I was good enough to surpass even her.

I trained w/ Anko, who taught me a lot of techniques I had never heard of before, & also trained me in weaponry. W/ Ibiki even. He taught me what to do in certain situations, taught me how to play mind games, taught me how to make the enemy give out information.

I trained w/ the best & improved a lot. I excelled in every aspect of being a ninja. I had no bloodline limit, no special techniques, or had come from a clan of ninjas. But I became the best, the number one kunoichi in the whole village.

Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, & medical jutsu, I was the whole package. I could heal as well as I could kill. I am a top jounin, ANBU, & medic. I was smart & as good a strategist as Shikamaru. And I did all that for them, my team. I had spent 5 years to become someone.

And then my wait had ended. I had just turned 17 then, when they returned. But whom I found were only strangers who looked like my teammates. And now, I'm almost 19. Though almost 2 years have passed, they are still strangers to me.

I wonder if things will return to the way it once was. Everything has changed. The two men I previously cared & loved so much are now the two who flares my anger. The reason? I'm not sure why. But I do know one thing. Things will never be the same.

This wasn't supposed to be the 2nd chap. This was supposed to be about the mission I was talking about in the 1st chapter. But I'll have to put it in the next one. That is, if I suddenlydon't start writing something else.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank seguha, Sakura-and-Gaara-4ever, sillymail, causeiambetta, & Zannen for the reviews. Pls. continue reviewing in the future.

And, this may be a boring chapter, especially at the start.

"Sakura"

"Sakura-chan"

"Who's there?" She kept turning around but no one was there. All she could see was white, just plain white. "Stop it!" She covered her ears & shut her eyes trying, but failing to keep the voices away. She ran, but still, it was getting louder & louder.

She kept going, running away from something she could not see in this endless void of white. Until, she collided w/ something & fell onto her rear.

Opening her eyes, the scene she saw was not what she expected. A 12-year-old blond was crouched down in front of her w/ worried looking blue eyes. Behind him, there was a pale dark haired boy, standing arms crossed while leaning against a tree.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" "N-naruto, is that you?" Both boys gave her a weird expression. This isn't real, is it…? She surveyed their surroundings, & realized that this was the bridge they had met in everyday. She looked down & found that she too is her 12-year-old self, red dress & all. She barely noticed the other boy walk up beside the blond in her surprise.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, are you sick." "Huh? Uh… no. I…" She didn't get to finish as the panicking blond interrupted her. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt & started to shake him violently. "Teme, we got to save Sakura-chan before she dies of sickness."

Sasuke slapped his hands away harshly. "Don't touch me, dobe. Besides she isn't sick!" "And how the heck do you know that?" the blond shouted. "She said she isn't sick so she isn't!" The young prodigy shouted back.

They continued arguing until they started rolling on the ground fighting. Sakura could only stare, making no move to stand up. The boys suddenly froze & stared at her like they were expecting something.

"For the first time, I'm finally agreeing w/ you, dobe. She really is sick." "Uhuh. Told you." All the while they didn't blink & kept staring. In a blink of an eye, both boys were crouched beside her w/ a hand on her forehead & another checking her pulse.

"Her pulse is normal…" Sasuke faced Naruto. "Sakura-chan doesn't have a fever either." Said Naruto while moving his hand away from her forehead. Sasuke looked down, thumb placed under his chin, & brows furrowed in deep thought. Naruto too was in deep thought; except he had had his arms crossed & was looking up.

She decided that this was the time to speak up. "Um…" The two immediately turned to her. "I'm fine." "Are you sure Sakura-chan?" "Yes!" She exclaimed. "Alright."

Sasuke went back to his tree while Naruto helped her up. She deducted that they were probably waiting for Kakashi-sensei. And sure enough, he appeared a while later, complete w/ that perverted book of his.

After a whole day of training, they went to Ichiraku. She could see their faces. They were happy. They were together, complete w/ Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei & her.

She decided to speak up. "I'm really happy." They looked at her. "I'm happy that we're together. Naruto grinned, & Kakashi-sensei's eyes crinkled as he smiled beneath his mask. Sasuke turned away, but she did catch the small smile that graced his lips.

She felt happy, for the first time in a long while. And then everything began to fade away, until all it was that could be seen was an endless black.

She snapped open her eyes as her hand moved in reflex to catch something in front of her face. She was sweating & breathing hard. It was all just… a dream. She sat up, looked at her hand & found a snake, a poisonous one.

There was a forest around her & she remembered why she was here. She looked around & found Kiba talking in his sleep beside Akamaru in her far left. In her far right was Shikamaru, & even farther away was Neji, leaning against a tree, a leg propped up w/ an arm resting on it.

And there, away from the rest of the group was Gaara, the Kazekage, & the reason they were here in the first place. He had wanted an escort to take him to Konoha. She doesn't know the reason why his escort had to be Konoha shinobi. But it really doesn't matter to her. She is getting paid for this.

But everyone knows Gaara can take care of himself even w/o an escort, so she was just wondering. He did after all hire ANBU escorts, w/c he didn't need. But she guessed as a kage, he should have only the best escorts there was.

Sakura looked back at the snake, which was trying to wiggle its way out of her vice like grip. She moved her hand to throw it away, but stopped. She brought it up to level her eyes & stared at it. She squeezed it, watching it fighting to get away, not stopping until she heard its skull crack.

She threw the reptile away & watched as its limp form hit a tree. She gritted her teeth & dug her fingers in the dirt ground, not knowing she was being watched all the while.

Everyone was wide-awake, pretending to be asleep as they observed the pink haired female. They were shinobis, trained to kill, to be deadly. They could sense danger, trained to be alert. They could certainly wake up in the slightest of movements. They had been awake the very moment her hand moved to catch the snake. But Sakura seemed to have forgotten that for the moment. At least, that's what it looked to them.

Her breath started to hitch again. The snake triggered something in her memory. Long black hair; face as pale as snow, golden eyes & that hateful malicious smirk!

That damn snake bastard! If he hadn't come to Konoha in the first place, none of this would have happened! Sasuke never would have betrayed Konoha, & Naruto never would have left. And everything would have been all right.

Would it? She completely stopped all movement. Sasuke still would've wanted to kill Itachi & may have left to seek power in a different way. Naruto would've trained to get him back, & Kakashi-sensei could've still been needed in ANBU. She would've still been left alone.

But still, it could've been better. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. And nothing could change the fact that she hates, no, despises Orochimaru.

She clenched her eyes shut, but to no avail. The tears continued to drop towards the ground. She hadn't cried this much in a long while.

A lazy genius, an obnoxious loudmouth, a quiet prodigy from a prestigious clan, & a container of a Jinchuuriki, each of the men here reminds her of someone from her team. Droplets started to fall down faster & faster. _I'm pathetic_. A grim smile crossed her face.

The men looked at her w/ more fascination & interest. The moon was out & it illuminated her skin, making it look paler than it already is. Her hair also looked paler & almost silvery. They could see every drop of her tears as it shone under the light of the moon.

They had never seen her weep like this before. Unlike her normally happy, determined, & sometimes even, stern look, she looks… fragile. So fragile that she looks as if she could break in a single touch.

Their eyes followed her every movement as she removed the covers off her & stood up. Their eyes unconsciously traced her up & down. She was normally seen wearing a slightly large, maroon coat. But now it was off, revealing the tight, black shorts, & the tight, black strap top shirt she wore underneath.

Kiba raised an eyebrow & resisted the urge to whistle. Who knew Sakura was hiding this much underneath? The others were thinking along the same lines as him. Shikamaru licked his lips dry, & even Gaara & Neji had to suppress a growl.

Sakura walked away from the clearing. She needed to take a walk. And, she needed to get away from the lusting stares of theirs. She smirked & wipedsome tears away. She guessed men would always be men.

School starts tomorrow so it will be a long time before the next chapter! Review please! I hope you like it. I think I'll continue the mission on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I'm sad because I have been retained to third year! Such a shame! I'm supposed to be in 4th year high school already! But never mind about that for now! It's Friday night, & I have a chance to write a chapter, so here! I'll try to update as many times as I can!

Thank you to **Zannen**, **Mezumi Azuma**, **Kiba-and-Sakura-4ever**, **sillymail**, **seguha**, **causeiambetta**, **kImYuRI** (whom I didn't get to thank in the last chapter), & **Charisse** (one of my best friends who started college so I don't see her anymore), who is **Cenarias of Sapphire**.

Thank you guys for the reviews & I hope you continue doing so. I hope you like this chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch! Can't you be a bit more gentle?" Whined Kiba as he glared slightly at the pink haired medic, who is currently treating his wounded side. "Well, if you just stop squirming it wouldn't hurt as much!" Replied the female as she continued to put medicine onto his wound.

They had been attacked by a group of bandits, & Kiba excitedly took care of them, needing no help from his teammates.

But as usual, he had been a bit too brash, was caught off guard, & was pierced w/ a katana. It was a good thing they were not shinobi, or else he may have gotten a much worse injury.

The dark haired ANBU slouched as he let the female wrap bandages around him from behind. "Couldn't you just have healed me using chakra than waste time doing all this?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "Neji said to reserve chakra for emergencies." She stated plainly.

Seeing that she wasn't in a mood for a chat, he just kept quiet until Sakura was finished. She watched all the while as he lifted his arms to wear his black shirt, not missing him wince from the pain of his wound. She wordlessly helped him put it on & sat on a log across of him after simply nodding at his mumbled thanks.

"You don't talk much these days." He said. Shikamaru turned his head away from the clouds, Gaara watched from the corner of his eyes, & Neji looked down from the tree branch he currently occupied. "Really." Her voice was flat & almost emotionless.

Kiba raised an eyebrow for her lack of words. "You were watching me last night." She looked at him. "What! No I wasn't!" He immediately flushed in embarrassment.

"How did I look?" "Sexy." He blurted & automatically covered his mouth w/ his hands. The other guys smirked & inwardly laughed at him for being so stupid as to blurt out his thoughts. They felt lucky that she didn't know they had been also watching.

Her light smile turned into a smirk. If possible, Kiba turned redder than he already was. "Really now?" She purred seductively.

Shikamaru abruptly sat up from his previously comfortable lying down position & Gaara fully faced in their direction. They could only stare in slight horror as they watched her move across to sit beside the Canine Master & place a hand on his cheek to make him face her.

Neji unconsciously held his breath as he watched Sakura's lips near their comrade's. She really isn't about to kiss him… is she? Thankfully no. Just as their lips almost touched, she moved her head to his ear to whisper something in Kiba's ear & sat back across the other log.

The guys immediately felt relief & the dark haired lazy genius laid back down the grass. "What did you guys think?" The three froze. So she knows they were also watching. Kiba smirked. They were so not going to get out of this.

"Sexy is an understatement. You looked damn fine!" Said Shikamaru w/ eyes closed. He snapped his eyes open. He did not just say that! He looked over to see an amused female & three questioning & surprised looking men. They obviously cannot believe he said that either.

She probably put something in their breakfast this morning. To Kiba it might have been normal, but to have him blurt his thoughts like that… it's preposterous! It's outrageous, unbelievable, absurd, &… Well, you get the idea.

"That was… What I mean is…" the man sighed lazily & decided to shut up. It was too troublesome to explain. And since he didn't have an explanation, it will be a lot more troublesome to think of one.

The rosette haired kunoichi turned to look at the remaining 2 men w/ large expectant eyes. They blinked simultaneously at her. She seriously isn't waiting for an answer from them? They looked at each other, & then stared back at the eagerly waiting female. She is.

Neji was having a battle w/ his thoughts. Should he speak, or remain quiet? Normally, it would be quite natural form him to choose the latter. But he felt he had to say something. By the looks of it, the Kazekage was not planning to respond. It was not in both of their characters to do so.

But a few minutes later, it looked like they didn't have to give a respond at all. It was a slightly relieving. A few minutes more, Neji might have given her an answer he was going to regret!

Slowly, her smile transformed into a frown. "We should get going Neji. I think we have had enough rest." She stood & walked over to her things. Neji gave questioning glances to his comrades who just shrugged in turn. They packed their things & got ready to leave.

They would reach Konoha tomorrow. She would have to face her teammates again. She could avoid them, but she could not avoid to keep being reminded of them here. These men have just too much in common w/ her former team.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last chapter was much better, right? It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. I'm a bit disappointed of this chapter. Please review! I'll try to update as soon as I have time! I have lots of schoolwork w/c I should have done a long time ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thank you to all who reviewed.

Yeah, & to **Bruce**, the last chapter was a bit like a filler episode. And yes, it wasn't an important part of the story. I just needed to make an ending for the mission. Thanks for reviewing though!

And sorry if it sounds a bit harsh, but **so what** if it seems like a filler! Every chapter has a part that is enjoyable & if you can't see it, then too bad for you! But again, I do appreciate your review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 had just finished another training session & Sakura was about to head for home. That is until a loud 'Sakura-chan' made her stop in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder, fully knowing who it was that called her.

And sure enough, 'Naruto' & 'Sasuke' was approaching her w/ their usual smiles on their faces. "Training was tough today wasn't it Sakura-chan?" "Yeah." She wanted to finish this conversation as quick as possible. "And you really kicked the dobe's butt hard!" Laughed the Uchiha, w/c would have been music to her ears if he were the REAL Sasuke.

"Shut up teme! Kakashi-sensei kicked your butt too!" The blonde replied as he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Would you like to come w/ us to Ichiraku Sakura-chan?" The use of the overly cheerful voice irritated & annoyed her. "Let go of me."

"What did you say Sakura-chan?" The blond leaned a little to her, face still grinning. None of the two men noticed the iciness of her voice. But, maybe that was because they did not hear her. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" She threw the hand off her harshly, at the same time swiftly facing while pulling back an arm & balling her fist to punch the blond. But she didn't. Her hand & arm was just positioned at ready for it.

"Sakura-chan…?" "Don't call me that!" She snapped at him w/ venom filled voice, surprising them both by the sudden change of attitude. Never had she once got angry w/ them. She'd been cold a few times, but never like this.

"Sakura, what's…" "Shut up!" She gave a look that quickly silenced the Uchiha. Hurt showed in each of their eyes & she _almost_ felt regret of what she was about to say. But the emotion immediately vanished before it had even started.

"I hate you. I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" Regret was almost rising out of her again, but her anger quickly drowned it. They were evidently confused to why she had said that, but they were still hurt quite the same.

"Why? What did we do, Saku…" Naruto didn't finish addressing her name, afraid to anger the female more. "Tell us what's wrong!" Sasuke tried to reason. "We're your teammates! We…"

"NO! You are not my teammates!" Her fists clenched tight & she visibly trembled from fury. "Naruto & Sasuke are my teammates." "But we…" The Uchiha was cut off unpleasantly. "But _you_ are not them."

"What are you talking about?" He forced out a small sad laugh & smiled a grimly smile. "I am Uzumaki Naruto! I had a crush on you when we were genins remember? My dream is to become the greatest Hokage! And… and I always call you Sakura-chan!"

"Both of you made a promise to get me back when I joined Orochimaru! You remember that don't you? I have always been cold towards everyone, but I've changed! But I am still Uchiha Sasuke! Everyone changes! Even you've changed, Sakura."

"HAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh! The only reason you know those things is because Tsunade-sama had people tell you!" Her face turned spiteful as she continued to speak.

"I hate it! Everything you do & say are all a fake! They had informed you about the history of the team." She knew. She had always known that.

She would never ever believe that they were natural actions. There would always be that strain that seemed only she could see no matter how much they try to cover up.

"You can never be them! Every smile & grin you make, every movement & how you speak, they were all taught! They were all an act! I saw through it the moment you started it! No one knows them better than me!"

She faced the blond. "You call me 'Sakura-chan' & grin all the time & eat ramen like Naruto did." Then she faced the raven-haired other. "And you try to keep quiet & act like a changed Sasuke! Honestly! You try too hard!"

"I despise both of you for that! I have had enough playing the happy female teammate! Keep me out of this!" She knew that her every word stung them like a thorny whip ripping through skin.

But all of them are true. And as they say, the truth hurts. To her, they deserve every lashing she had made & will make. "Yes, I always smiled. But I had never smiled a true smile for the both of you. You didn't see through that didn't you? I am good, am I not?"

"You say I've changed. But do you know what changed?" She paused to give them a moment to answer. But they couldn't as she had expected. "Do you know what I had done?" She didn't give them a chance to speak as she spoke once again. "Do you know what I had been through for 5 years!"

For a brief moment, she had a caring look on her face. And she smiled. It was sad, but it was a true smile. And only then did they realize the difference between her actual smile, & her false smile, w/c was the only one she had shown throughout their return.

"Naruto & I were supposed to bring Sasuke back together, & I trained hard for that day. But he chose to go alone, not bothering to tell me. I knew he was just trying to protect me. I accepted that & remained here to wait. I was thrilled to find out that both of them were back. But… but they didn't."

To her, only Naruto can be Naruto. And only Sasuke can be Sasuke. Technically, they are her teammates. But at the same time, they completely aren't. That may be the reason she loathes them so much. They act like themselves but they don't act natural. No one can replace them, not even their own selves.

She felt she was about to cry, but there was no evidence of tears coming out. Maybe she had cried it all out on her mission last week, she thought to herself.

"But, we were trying to make you happy." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke stayed silent by his side, nodding his head in agreement to what the blond had said.

"I never wanted you to try." Then she just gazed at them w/ no emotion on her face. Nobody moved or voiced anything.

She left them to stand there. She didn't speak. She did not look back. She just turned & went her way. A gust of wind flew by, making her shoulder length bubblegum locks dance w/ it. It felt as if she was in one of those dramatic movies. She would have laughed at that, but she could not even manage a small smile for the moment.

"Oi, Naruto." The said person glanced at the dark haired shinobi, who was looking down at the ground. "What, Sasuke?" Silence. "Nothing." The raven eyed man left, much like what Sakura had done.

"Yeah. It's nothing." Naruto whispered to himself just as Sasuke went out of view. A tired sigh escaped his lips. His sapphire blue eyes traveled to the ever so familiar bridge, w/c is their meeting spot.

They had been informed this was where Team 7 had met for training. But no matter how familiar, he could not remember anything special, or anything about it at all. He thought about the places of Konoha he had been to these past 2 years, yet still no memory.

The actualities of what Sakura had said were 100 percent. They don't really know anything. And they don't know Haruno Sakura.

But he feels no one else knows any better than him or Sasuke anymore. Some unknown part of him knows that Sakura is not who she used to be. And that is the only thing he can be sure he knows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Was it confusing? Was it a bit sad? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Thanks for all who reviewed! I am very grateful for them! Hope you keep on reviewing!

And **Charisse Joy Ong**, my friend, so what if Sakura doesn't act like that! This is fanfiction! I can make her do whatever and be whoever I want her to be! HAHAHA! (BLEH! Sticks out tongue.) Alam ko na hurt ka, dun sa sinabi ko nung last Friday, June 23. Ano ka ba! Miss naman kita e! (Smiles)

And **Bruce** if you're reading this again, it may seem like just another filler. But please just enjoy it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man stopped in front of an entranceway, inclining his head to read a sign that said 'The Shinobi'. The man rolled his dark eyes at the name. Couldn't they have thought of a better name? He entered the said place and his nose immediately caught scent of smoke and alcohol.

The room is painted dark and is dim lighted. It is filled with men and women alike, some sober and some… well, not so sober. He scanned over the room, his face passive. Something caught his eye, which immediately made him smile.

A female sat by the bar all by her lonesome. There arre lots of other females in the room, but this one stood out. She has pastel pink hair which is really unusual to see. With the lighting of the room, her skin looks pale in comparison to the mid thigh length black dress she is wearing.

He moved to approach the female, stopping to sit on the stool beside her. "Well, hasn't it been a long time?" She turned to him, movements slow, putting her drink down on the counter. Two fine brows rose in minor surprise.

He raised an eyebrow of his own at her as she turned back to her drink, not saying a single word to him. "What, ugly? No hello?" He waited for her answer.

Her reply was just a plain "Why are you here, Sai?" He did not even receive a glance from her. "I needed a drink. You?" "Same." Was her monotonous reply.

Something seems different, aside from her missing her smile. And, she didn't show any signs of anger from him calling her ugly.

He called the bartender for a drink, and while waiting he turned to look at the kunoichi beside him, eyes traveling unconsciously in an up & down motion. It had been more than 6 years since he last saw her. He could still remember how she looked then.

For a while, he thought that maybe she is not who he thinks she is. But she knows him, and who else could have that hair and eyes as a combination?

He knew she had grown, but he certainly had not expected this! He had heard of her from almost everywhere he went. Even during his missions outside Konoha, he had heard of the people there talking about a Haruno Sakura, saying she is an amazing medic with an even more amazing beauty.

He had always thought they were exaggerating. Sure she wasn't ugly, though he calls her that. But he sure wouldn't have said she is extremely beautiful back then.

He thought that probably, the people were just awe struck by her unusually colored pink hair. That was one of the things she is known for.

He looked her up, down, and back up again from head to toe. She looks, to put it simply, magnificent. His hand twitched from wanting to touch her. He bets her skin is as soft as it looks.

He was brought out of his thoughts as she ordered another drink from the bartender, and just then did he realize his drink was already placed on the counter before him.

She took a large gulp of the alcohol, and another, until she finished it and ordered another. He stayed silent and had finished three drinks before inquiring her something. "How long have you been drinking?" At last, she finally looked at him!

She paused to think before replying. "About 8:30." He glances at the large round clock on the wall. "It's almost 11 o'clock." He stated. The female just shrugged and took another large gulp.

"I have been here for barely 45 minutes and only had 3 drinks, while you had more than I could count in 15 minutes. How many have you had exactly?"

Her head lazily tilts upwards in thought. "I don't know." He let out a long sigh. "I think I should take you home. You look a bit tipsy." He replied. "I'm fine." She drawled. "Really? Now how can I make sure of that?"

She stood up swaying slightly and mumbled. "See?"

He caught her in his arms in time as she swayed over, proving his thoughts of her being more than just a bit tipsy. "I'm definitely taking you home."

Her arm held onto his while she leaned almost all her weight on him. She could barely stand still. Their walk was slow and silent as they head to her apartment and at finally reaching her door, he reluctantly released her.

He watched as she leans on her door and made no single move to open it. "You're supposed to open that." He said. "I forgot my key."

He sighed and lowered his head slightly. There were lots of missions where they had to sneak in through a locked door. A simple door like this would be no trouble to open.

But, it wouldn't be interesting to do that. He smirked inwardly. This kunoichi intrigued him. He would like to spend more time with her. "Would you like to stay at my apartment tonight?"

Small traces of a smirk could be seen on his face. He just couldn't keep it all in anymore! If she wasn't drunk she would never have agreed to this. He opened the door to his apartment and half led, half carried her inside.

Setting her on a bed, he watches over her in her half-asleep state, watching how the moon illuminated her skin in the dark room. He never bothered to switch the light on. He traced the skin of her arm lightly in an up & down motion, feeling the softness and smoothness of it.

He left the room closing the door behind him, heading to sit down on the living room couch with a tired sigh. He craned his head to stare at the door to the room. He hadn't really expected anything to happen anyway. He lied down on the couch until he fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

18-year-old Haruno Sakura woke up, letting out a long, low groan. She is feeling her head pound like a hammer on a nail. And very loudly, might she add. She opened her eyes and immediately shut it again due to the brightness of the sun streaming through the window. She heard the sound of light footsteps and the closing of the curtain.

She opens her eyes once again to see the back of a chair. Someone walked over from the window and sat with the chair in-between his legs, leaning his arms on top of the backrest, and resting his head on them.

She looks at him through a slightly blurry vision, noticing dark hair and eyes. For a minute there, she inwardly jumped, seeing Sasuke staring at her. She stared back.

But it was only for a minute, and then she realized it wasn't Sasuke after all. It was Sai, the artist, and the one who momentarily replaced the Uchiha on their team.

"Ah! The ugly awakes at last!" And he still has that damn smile on! Doesn't he ever get tired of doing that? **You were like that too you know, and still are sometimes.** Said Inner Sakura inside of her head. _Shut up_. And her inner self immediately did so.

She closed her eyes again, remembering why she was here, in probably Sai's apartment. Vague recollections of last night flashed back in her mind and made her glare at the man in front. "What?" He asked with a so obviously fake confused face. She could hear the amusement in his voice from miles away.

Another sigh escaped her lips. She perfectly knows nothing had happened. She was awake 'til he left the room, though drunk and barely.

"I have to go." The sound of wood hitting wood echoed lightly throughout the noiseless room as the now empty chair fell sideways over.

Sakura found that she could not move away from her spot on the bed, and neither could she stop her heart from skipping a beat and then beating rapidly from surprise. The reason for all that is because of the man who is currently pushing most of his weight on her.

Muscle is heavier than fat. From all the training Sai had, he obviously has more muscle like most shinobi. Sakura couldn't help but think that life is unfair. Why are men the stronger one?

He breathily whispers beside her ear. "What's the rush, kunoichi?" She did not see a smirk widening on his lips as she shivered from the warmth of his breath.

Her body jerked slightly feeling his lips touch her neck. She could not push him away due to his hands pinning her wrists on either side of her. But… does she even want to? Even if she could, she could not seem to find enough will and resistance to stop him. She is slowly finding herself… dare she even say… liking this?

And one more thing, she just realized that he is shirtless, only wearing black slacks to cover his lower body.

**SAI POV**

I could not erase the smirk on my face no matter how hard I try. It amuses me to see her reactions as I tease the kunoichi. I decided to continue, this time in a slight bit more… aggressive action. It will do no harm to play a little longer.

I pressed myself more, aware of her curves against me. She stiffened and pushed herself deeper in the bed. It was a futile attempt for some little space. It only made her press herself against me. She gradually began taking deep breaths.

I turned my head to her, my lips dangerously close to hers, knowing of my dark eyes dancing with sly amusement. A light blush stained her cheeks and her emerald eyes darted in every direction except to mine. She is uncomfortable, thoroughly obvious from her squirming.

She is the said no.1 kunoichi of the village, the best female ninja. Yet now, she looks just like an ordinary female who is not used to such close contact with a man. Maybe that is actually what she is underneath her title.

Maybe that is what makes her so interesting. When doing her duties, she is the closest to being the perfect picture of her vocation. But after, she is just an ordinary woman.

No matter how strong she may be, she is still female. She has the attributes of any normal female, can do feminine things like any normal female, and, she certainly has the weakness of any normal female.

But I have a feeling she may not be as normal as I think.

**END SAI POV**

Why couldn't she do anything? It may have something to do with her lack of experience to such close male contact. Sure she flirts and teases from time to time, but never had this happened. She isn't as experienced as Ino.

She doesn't remember when or how it happened but her wrists are suddenly held with only one of his hands above her head. And she finds that a leg had been placed between both of hers. She is reminded of her headache when it pounded as loudly as her heart is.

He went back to her neck and starts biting her creamy skin in a teasing manner. And slowly, his free hand feels down to her waist, only lingering there for a brief moment before repositioning to rub her thigh.

Sai is slowly forgetting that this was just supposed to be a just short tease for the kunoichi. All her squirming is actually arousing him. "Sai…" He heard her let out in a soft whisper, knowing she probably is going to tell him to stop.

But he doesn't want to stop. "Sai, I…" He did not let her continue. He kissed her, _hard_.

She couldn't think straight. She is in absolute shock. He explored her mouth with his tongue, smirking in satisfaction when he heard her moan. He suddenly realized he just isn't playing any longer.

It felt good, how he is kissing her, how he touches her. She accidentally let out a short moan, and cursed mentally for doing that. She should stop him. But giving in to his desire is sounding like a good option.

He wants to feel more of her, hear her moan, make her squirm underneath him. Kissing her isn't enough. When he said he wanted more he meant more.

He moves away a little and used his other leg to open hers and positioning himself in between her while still holding a firm grip on her wrists. His hand travels to her inner thigh and continued up under her dress to her underwear.

Just as he starts to undress her, he instantly found that his back was now pressed on the bed, and Sakura is at this time the one on top, straddling his waist.

She looks at him from her position, slightly panting in deep breaths. She has a grip on both of his shoulders, trying to keep him firmly in place.

He could've easily flipped her over beneath him again, but he took in that he had almost gone too far.

"Sorry" he whispered at her. She did not say a word. She actually looks to be in a minor daze, pink still staining her face.

He got an arrogant smirk to set on his lips. He pulls at her waist with an arm letting her chest press lightly against him one more time. He places a hand to her chin, tilting it slightly and she felt his breath tickle her lips as he whispers. "Want to continue?"

And then he received a slap for an answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how is this chapter? I think this is the longest I've ever written. 4 pages! Never done that before. Pls. review!


	7. Chapter 7

If you want to know why I had not updated a long time, please read the chapter 8 of my other story This Life of Mine. I don't feel like explaining it all again. 

Thank you for all who reviewed! I'm sorry I couldn't reply & again, the reason is in the chapter 8 of my other story as I had mentioned above.

Today is Sunday night here, July 16, 2006, 8:30 pm. But If you are in America or somewhere on the other side of the world, it is the morning of July 16 there. But by the time that you read this, it is not July 16 anymore. To make sure, just check your calendar.

Anywayz, on w/ the chapter!  
-  
A long, breathy sigh escaped from the masked lips of the famous Copy-ninja. Outside, he appeared to be his usual self, sitting comfortably at one of the couches of the jounin lounge while holding his perverted orange book.

But he was not reading, only staring intently at the opened book. His thoughts were on what happened at one of their occasional training just a few hours ago.

His team acted a bit weird. Just at their other training 2 weeks ago, everything had been normal. Well, not really. No one would even dare call his team normal, but by normal he means their usual unusual selves.

Anyway, they were acting differently. And the air was tense. There is no doubt about it, something had happened. And he is going to find out! And he has a certain feeling that it has something to do w/ his favorite pink-haired student.

He lost his thoughts as soon as he felt someone sit beside him on the couch. Followed by a few more who occupied the other empty seats in front of him & on the couch at his left.

"Oi Kakashi, you seem to be out of it today." said the cocky voice of Genma. "Yes. You seem to be staring at the same page for about an hour." added non other than the genjutsu master, Kurenai.

"Not everything is as it seems." replied the jounin w/ a lazy tone & he smiled an unseen smile. "That may be true." said Kurenai w/ a smile.

Asuma lit another cigarette before asking "Does it have something to do w/ your team?" Kakashi just made an idle brief glanced at him w/ his one eye before sighing again. He stood up at the same time closing his book & left.

There was a moment's pause as the 3 jounins watched the Copy-nin disappear through the door. Then Asuma said "He never answered my question"  
-  
Uchiha Sasuke sat unmoving upon a branch of a large tree somewhere in the forest of Konoha. He was thinking about the event that happened 2 weeks ago. He couldn't understand what their female teammate told them. She said that she had never wanted them to try to make her happy.

Why? What was wrong w/ that? Surely nothing!

She told them she hates them. And it still hurts, the truth. They don't know anything. And it is true that they had all been acting, that they don't know her, that they aren't really who they say they are.

But not for long. He thought determinedly. He will get his memories back! That is a promise he is sure to keep!  
-  
At the Konoha hospital…

"Sakura" She heard the very familiar voice of her sensei say. She turned around to lock her jade eyes to his one dark eye.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" She asked w/ slight confusion. "Did something happen Sakura?" He said it, no dilly dallying, just straight to the point.

"Did anything happen where?" She said it slowly & unsurely, trying to seem she didn't know what it is he wanted to know.

But he is the Copy-ninja, he wouldn't be fooled w/ that. "I know you know what I'm talking about, Sakura." She tried to get away, giving the reason that she had a lot of work to do. Kakashi was having none of that.

She turned her back to him to make a hurried escape, but immediately found herself slamming onto his chest. He appeared out of the blue again, but it only managed to startle her slightly. That is something he liked to do, even in the past.

"Look at me." He said sternly & almost demanding. When she didn't look up & tried to walk past him, he nimbly wrapped an arm to her waist & brought his hand to her chin, making her face him. Though her eyes were still averted & that raised his anger.

He wasn't one to lose his patience, & he didn't. The silver haired ex-ANBU squad leader sighed. "Look at me… Sakura." This time, his tone was soft & gentle, that was the time she looked at him.

She missed that. She could never resist to disobey him when he talked like that. His voice was deep & very comforting. And she needed the comfort much more than anything.

She was about to cry again. After all these years of not crying, she was starting again. It was happening too often for her liking.

It seems that his pupil is in no condition to talk. He could ask another time. It isn't that important anyway.

Right now he has another job to do. He brought his hand down from her chin & pulled her into a tight embrace.

She let her tears fall freely the minute she was hugged. At least she knows that her sensei will always be there for her. He always knew what to do, knew when she needed a hug, though she did not say a word.

When his father committed suicide, when Obito died, when Rin disappeared, no one had really given him the help to relieve the pain he felt. There was once his sensei, but he died also. He wants his students to experience the comfort that he had not.

At least, little by little, he could make up for the time he had left her alone.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not really, but it is kind of a slight Kaka/Saku. Sorry for not updating for a long time!

And, I'm gonna put another new Naruto story! No title yet & no real plot! But I'm only going to tweak the first chapter then I'm gonna upload it! Try reading it? Please don't forget to review!  
Sorry for the wait! Something was wrong w/ my account. -- -- Today is Sunday, Aug 13, 2006. It's also my mom's b-day.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not updating! I've managed to write a few fics in that time span. Please check it out.

I would like to thank those who reviewed. I especially appreciate those who read and reviewed my SakuraXSakumo fic and the female Sasuke fic. Thanks everyone!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jarring breaths escaped from his lips as sweat glistened all over his body. His right arm reached over between his left shoulder and neck, hand squeezing the mark that was currently causing him immense pain.

He collapsed from the comforts of his bed to the wooden floor of his bedroom. He writhed in pain as the mark increased the unpleasant physical sensation.

He felt uncontrollable power surge through his body, and felt the mark slowly crawling over his body. The pain spread. It was excruciating, almost unbearable.

His writhing continued until finally, he could take no more of it. Uchiha Sasuke screamed, dreadful and agonized.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was busy in a vigorous training when it happened. It just attacked instantly, the pain. The seal on his stomach felt like it was burning.

He doubled over when the throbbing became intense. It was difficult to breath. There was immense power surging throughout his body. It was a strange feeling. As he felt more power, the pain became more tormenting.

He thrashed about on the dirt ground. The pain made him feel like his whole body was burning. He clutched his stomach, a futile attempt to lessen the pain.

His eyes shut tight, expression in anguish, Naruto let out a sharp scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was engaged in tending Shino and Lee's wounds. They had recently returned from a mission to which they were partners. They were an abnormal pair. Sakura thought so.

She was just about finished when a nurse suddenly barged in her door, panting with an alarmed look on her pretty face.

The information the panicked nurse announced shocked all three occupants in the room, and had Sakura head out the room immediately, almost knocking the nurse down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was glaring intently at the papers which contained the medical records of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. She turned stern eyes to the medic standing in front of her desk.

The pink-haired female gazed back, a neutral expression on her face.

The Godaime sighed. "So their seals started acting up again. Have you acquired any other information why?"

"No, Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied.

There was a long silence and Tsunade dismissed her. With a bow, Sakura went out the door, closing it silently behind her.

The neutral expression remained on her face as she walked out of the Hokage Tower. Inside, her mind asked questions. What happened? What was the cause?

She headed back to the hospital knowing she couldn't answer those questions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man with blond hair was lying in bed. The moonlight shone through the window, making his hair glow slightly golden in color. He had a peaceful expression on his face, he was sleeping. But that was a second ago.

His eyelids snapped open, revealing sapphire blue orbs. He got off the bed and silently walked out of the room. He went down the hall and up a few flights of stairs.

At the end there was a door, he opened it and stepped into the moonlit area. There was a person standing back turned to him. The person turned around, their eyes, obsidian and sapphire, met.

Memories of this place invaded their minds. It was a sunny day, there were blankets left hanging to dry, and two boys who looked like them were standing, much like they were now.

"Naruto…" Said the dark haired one. "dobe" he added with a smirk.

The blonde smirked back. "Sasuke teme."

Silence. They charged at each other, under the moonlight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke with a start. She immediately shot up from her bed. Something was wrong. She immediately took off to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What can you say about this chapter? I couldn't think of anything to write. I just wanted to update this fic and this is the only idea that came out. Might revise this chapter later, but I doubt it.


End file.
